Oxygen from a cleanroom can have deleterious effects on substrates (e.g., semiconductor wafers) such as oxidation. Thus, substrates are typically stored in sealed carriers and/or kept in a non-reactive gas (e.g., nitrogen) environment. Electronic device processing systems use load ports coupled to equipment front end modules (EFEMs) or factory interfaces between the cleanroom and the processing tools. Operators or material handling systems can load substrate carriers onto the load ports so the substrates can be loaded into and removed from the processing systems. The cleanrooms have oxygen environments for the operators while the EFEM for the processing systems typically have nitrogen environments to protect the substrates. Ideally, the EFEM provides a barrier to keep oxygen out of the processing system but in some cases, the load port may contribute to oxygen contamination. Thus, what is needed are systems, apparatus, and methods for an improved load port.